puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindskold
Lindskold is currently crewless, having returned to the game after a year's absence. He is relearning the game. Once his is comfortable again, he has indicated he will either start his own crew or join one where his friends are. He mainly sails the Sage Ocean. Contributions and Awards On the Sage Ocean: * Former captain of Hell's Angels * Former prince of Hell's Wrath * Former owner of Woof Over Your Head, the estate agent on * Founder and captain of Tears of Atlantis Biography Lindskold first appeared on in the Sage Ocean in early September 2005. He jobbed with several crews, jobbing with Hell's Angels more than once. After he'd jobbed with them three times, he sought out Helystra one day and asked to join her crew. By late October, he'd become first mate, a feat that surprised him more than anyone else. What he lacks in puzzling skills, Lindskold makes up for with personnel management and training ability. He was the Angels' primary trainer from the time he became a fleet officer until he took the role of captain at the end of April 2006. Lindskold's loyalty is one of his greatest strengths, especially when combined with his patience. In January 2006, Lindskold informed Helystra of his desire to start his own crew and set a date for mid-May. When his friend, captain, and queen became overwhelemd by the combination of piratey obligations and real-life needs, he agreed to delay his plans indefinitely and take on the role of Hell's Angels - the first and only person besides Helystra to hold the title. After a month, Helystra's life had settled down, just in time for his own to take off as he prepared to move. Lindskold originally planned on a week or so absence while waiting for DSL to come online, but it was not to be. As it was, Lindskold was offline for nearly a month before returning to regular active levels. A week after his return, he gathered his friends and stepped out on his own, founding his own crew, Tears of Atlantis. He later merged his crew with Hell's Angels and left the game for a year, leaving his ships in the care of his friends. Accomplishments * Second person to own a villa on Sage Ocean * One of the first permanent residents of Spaniel Island Identities Lindskold can be reach as Komainu in the YPP! Forums. He also admits to being these pirates: * Otieno on Sage * Komainu on Cobalt * Tango on Ice Shoppes and Stalls * Owned Lindskold's Ironworking Stall on Spaniel Island, inside Dirty Mongrels. This stall no longer exists. Other Lindskold will answer to "Linds" and "Lindy" from almost anyone. His player has a thing for wolves and wolf-like canines so, to his friends, he'll sometimes answer to "puppy" or "mutt". This also explains his forum avatar. External Links *Lindskold's Basic Officer Tutorials Gallery The art on this page was drawn by Derakk of Hell's Angels.